1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to light source assemblies, and particularly, to a street light source assembly with solid state light emitting elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid state light emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used in lighting.
Light emitted by an LED will usually illuminate an area between 60 and 90 angle degrees in view of the light, and in any case no more than 120 degrees. In street lighting, this angle coverage may be not satisfactory. In addition, different positions in the illumination may present different light intensities, for example, a light intensity at the edge of illumination may be much less than in the center.
What is needed, therefore, is a street light source assembly with solid state light emitting elements, which overcomes the above problems.